Lost Get Found
by Angel of Melius Prime
Summary: Revan goes shopping with Mission, leaving Carth behind in the speeder, when disaster strikes...


**Based on The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole.**

* * *

Carth sat in the speeder, waiting for Diana to come out of the shop. She had spotted a store that featured Tarisian fashion, and decided that she would take Mission there.

Musing, he remembered when she had been so excited that they were on their way to finding the last star map on Manaan. She was so disapointed when they were captured by the Leviathan.

_**I remember when you were,  
**__**so alive with your wide eyes.**_

_They raced down the hallway, hoping that Canderous wouldn't take off without them. The door in front of them opened, revealing Malak.  
Carth never took his eyes off Diana. She was devestated when she found out that she was Revan._

_**Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen.**_

_She almost killed herself, then planned to run away. Carth had stepped in and asked her to stay._

_**Now you say that it ain't worth stayin'  
You wanna run but you're hesitatin'**_

He was thrown out of his reverie when there was an explosion nearby. He sat up straight, hands on his blasters and looked around. Down the street, a shop was belching forth smoke. With horror, he realized that it was the shop Diana and Mission were in. Sprinting down the street, he stopped in front of the store. He spotted a blue figure emerging from the smoke.

"Carth!" Mission cried as she threw herself at him. Detaching her from him, he held her at arm's length and looked her in the eyes. "Mission, where is Diana?" Her eyes widened with horror as she turned around and pointed at the store.

"She is still inside."

* * *

Diana coughed as she stirred. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. She examined herself for injury and found none. She quickly checked her Force aura to make sure that she had enough Force energy to hold her breath for an extended period of time. Her aura was shining bright, but tiny smudges were around the edges. She didn't have much time.

**_Don't let your lights go do_****_wn_**

* * *

Carth was outside pacing. The police had arrived and ordered everyone to stand away. he normally wouldn't be worried, but it had been 45 minutes already. She could handle anything from poison grenades to 50 Dark Jedi at a time but fire was her one weakness. Whenever she was near fire, she lept to put it out. Watching her, it would appear as if it was fire fighting fire. He sent out a silent plea just in case she was having trouble.

_Diana, don't give up._

**_Don't let your fire burn out_**

**_

* * *

_**

Inside, Diana paused in her crawling around. She thought that she had heard something but when she concentreated, heard nothing. Turning away, she paused. Maybe she should leave now. Carth was probably wondering about her safety somewhere.

**_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe_**

She hadn't found anyone else although there had been at least five other people in the store including Mission when the bomb went off.

_If I stand up, maybe I could see better. But then I would use more of my powers to keep the smoke at bay._

**_Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
_**

She stood up and squinted through the smoke. She thought that she saw someone and stumbled towards the shape.

**_That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found  
_**

* * *

Peter had always hated the Sith. When Revan had destroyed Telos, his life was shattered. As soon as he heard that she was incognito around Citadel Station, he hopped a shuttle and began planning his attack. He decied that it would be better to make it appear like terrorists or an accident. Bombs were the best way to do this. When he saw her shape approaching throught the smoke, he was surprised that she was still alive. He had survived because he had an energy shield but she didn't. He still had a thermal detonater in his pocket as backup. He pulled it out and held it thoughtfully.

**_So when you get the chance  
Are you gonna take it?  
There's a really big world at your fingertips  
And you know you have the chance to change it_**

As she approached, he decided that the galaxy would be better off without her and if he had to die to make that happen so be it. He activated the detonater just as she called out."Do you need any help?"

* * *

There was a second explosion that knocked everyone off their feet. Carth cried out as the roof swayed then collapsed. He sat there in the middle of the street, numb. There was no way that anyone had survived that. Mission began crying, burying her face in Carth's chest.

**_There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'  
There's a man whose faith is dyin'  
Love is calling you_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Don't let your lights go down  
Don't let your fire burn out_**

Diana moaned and lay perfectly still. Her Force powers were completely depleted and she knew that the odds of making it were slim to none.  
She feared that if she moved, the small shelter around her would collapse.

_**Why don't you rise up now?  
Don't be afraid to stand out  
That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found**_

Deep in her heart, Diana knew that if she didn't get out while she still had some energy, she really would die. But at the same time, she was getting sleepy and it would be so easy to lie down and take a quick nap.

_**Why do we go with the flow  
Or take an easier road?  
Why are we playin' it safe?**_

Suddenly, she remembered when, after the Leviathan, she had almost killed herself.  
_She was lying on the floor of the cargo hold, blood streaming out of her side. Carth rushed in and held her in his arms. He confessed his love for her and injected her with kolto to help her heal. His love had saved her then._

_**Love came to show us the way  
Love is a chance we should take  
I'm movin' out of the way**_

Carth held Mission as they wept, in their grief, ignoring the crowd gathering. A hand on Carth's shoulder made him look up.  
Diana smiled at him as he stared in astonishment. He stood up and supported her as her muscles spasmed from going without oxygen for to long. He drew her in for a deep kiss as Mission looked on beaming.

_**That's how the lost get found  
The lost get found**_

* * *

**YAY! This is a oneshot I wrote for maxy93 since she was the first to review a chapter I published in my story The beginning of the end. Please R&R.**


End file.
